Conventionally, in an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, the temperature of a surface of an ultrasonic probe that contacts a subject sometimes increases. For this reason, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus incorporates a temperature sensor in an acoustic module of the ultrasonic probe, and the temperature of a contact surface with the subject is monitored. When the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus detects an abnormal increase in the temperature of the contact surface, the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus keeps driving conditions low or stops the operation at the time of an excessive temperature increase, thereby maintaining safety of the subject.
For example, in a case of an abdomen convex probe having a wide contact surface with a subject, because a local temperature increase at an end portion of the contact surface cannot be detected only by a temperature sensor solely provided at the center, a plurality of temperature sensors are incorporated in an acoustic module. However, when wires of a probe cable and pins of probe connectors are allocated to the respective temperature sensors, the probe cable becomes large and heavy.